easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
Interview with Jennifer Paganelli
'' ''Easy Crafts is the first stop on Jennifer Paganelli's blog tour for her lovely new book, Girl's World. In addition to the interview below we've also added some of the great sewing terms from Jennifer's book to the wiki here .Category:Glossary of Sewing Techniques Your designs are so bright and cheerful, they make me happy just looking at them, where do you draw inspiration from when designing fabric? I draw inspiration from my childhood years growing up in St. Croix in the Virgin Islands, I'm grateful they evoke an emotional response of overall happiness because as much as island living can be isolating and distant from the mainland the power of the sun and it's effects on the psyche can never be replicated. The daily images of resort wear and iconic 70's fashion were the daily excitement of a casual walk through Christiansted. What inspired you to start designing fabric? I think it's in my DNA it's what I was put on this earth to do. What advice do you give people who want to live a creative life and make money from their crafts and art? '' Be patient, love and believe in what you do. Do not waiver from the hearts right to be creative no matter what the obstacles, to thine own self be true. Hold fast to the truths that make you individually unique. '' Your book is so beautiful! What was the process like for you? There has always been a Sis Boom Sensibility and to be able to share that with the world is simply remarkable. To be part of the process I can only say that there was an exchange of very talented people, not a diva amongst us, that wanted the best possible outcome. It was the love of the project and a love and respect for the people involved that produces an amazing finished product. The happiness you see was alive in those days of shooting. Lots and lots of laughter on set. The girls inspired the magic you see. I'm sure you love them all but if you had to pick, which project is one of your favorites in the book? '' I love the Chloe Paper doll overnight bag because fashion and craft is center stage. what could be better? 'I know most of the projects involve sewing, but are there any good projects to do with kids? ' I think that George the puppy as it comes to life in a child hands is a wonderful project in the book but I absolutely love the merit badges because they can nurture girls and foster self esteem. A great project for girl scouts of America. '' What has been the most surprising result of your book being published? '' My 21 year old son is dumfounded by the results, used to the craftiness of mom he is now a diehard fan, winning a member of the family over is stupendous he now sees the longview!! ''What's next for you? Another 2 books cause i've got lots more ideas!!!!! To follow along on the rest of Jennifer's blog tour for Girl's World check out the schedule below. *Monday, June 13: Easy Crafts *Tuesday, June 14: Li’l Magoolie *Wednesday, June 15: Whip Up *Thursday, June 16: Patterns by Figgys *Friday, June 17: The Long Thread *Sunday, June 19: Mod Podge Rocks! *Monday, June 20: Babble.com *Tuesday, June 21: Bolt Neighborhood *Wednesday, June 22: West Coast Crafty *Thursday, June 23: Everything Etsy *Friday, June 24: Hodge Podge Farm 'Good luck with the rest of your tour Jennifer and congratulations on your beautiful book! ' Category:Interviews & Contests